Stormy Days
by cnguy21
Summary: A little slice of life of the romantic life of Misaki and Usui. Please review, I'd appreciate it so much if you guys could give me constructive reviews, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - His View**

The sunlight filtered through the tiniest gaps in the curtain and made their way to the face of a certain blond perverted alien.

After being disturbed by said sunlight, he hesitated as he blinked out his drowsiness and rolled off the bed with a natural elegance. Part of him wanted to sleep just a little longer, but he succumbed to the other part of him that wanted to see her. Just seeing her lovely pale face was more than enough to make him happy for the day, but each day that passed he wanted a little more, just a little. He knew that it was a bit selfish of him, but it didn't matter, because he knew she actually enjoyed his teasing demeanor. Even if she denied it, he knew she loved it.

Usui Takumi felt the tug of a grin on his face as he remembered yesterday afternoon after school had ended when he walked her back to her home. How he had made her blush a perfect pink colour before she slammed the door in his face and left him there. It amused him, and he had never had the pleasure of being amused before he had met her. Before Seika, the younger Takumi would routinely sit down with some old fart to be taught math, english, and whatever other nonsense he didn't care about. But he took it all in him anyway. Why? He had no idea himself, but it sure had come in handy in impressing a certain maid cafe worker.

Taking a peek at the alarm clock sitting by his bedside table, in bright red numbers, the time was 9:12am.

_I better get ready, I told her I'd met her there at 10, wouldn't want her there earlier than me. After all, isn't that what a pervert alien does?_ He thought to himself, and then smirked as he made his way to the bathroom. After slithering his lean fingers through his golden hair with the intention of straightening them out, Takumi splashed the icy water onto his face. He felt a little more alive now, and not as tired as he had been before.

The feeling of being rejuvenated motivated him to brush his teeth, get dressed and make his way to the Maid Cafe where he was designated to meet with that lovely girlfriend of his. Taking a glance at his watch, _9:30am, not as early as I wanted but I'm not complaining, I doubt she'd be there so early._

And with that, the blond perverted alien left his apartment and took to the streets. Ready to take the Misaki world by storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

_Italics _are thoughts of the characters.

This sign (*) is given to Japanese people may not understand, an index for these words will be included at the bottom of the chapter along with the author's note.

Words in-between the ' symbols are sound effects.

* * *

**Her View**

**9:40 am 10/12/2*****

"Suzuna! Does this look ok?"

Her sleepy sister appeared in the hallway, rubbing her eyes and sweeping the frayed sleep-hair out of her face. A lengthy yawn escaped her mouth as Suzuna finally started to actually observe the outfit her sister has put together in her rush.

_How unlike her to be in a rush... Usui-kun must be giving her a pretty large impact for her to actually care about her clothes... _Suzuna thought as she eyed Misaki's body. Suzuna's eyes widened slightly in surprise, Misaki being Misaki didn't miss the subtle change in facial expression and felt a small spark of pride swelling up inside of her.

"It looks horrible," Misaki's spark of pride extinguished immediately the moment her sister's blunt comment wormed its way into her ears. Suzuna could not possibly understand how her sister could have such a dreadful fashion sense, on a date day no less! Misaki's sister managed to put up with the tomboyish outfits her sister changed into on a daily basis, they were normal days afterall. But the fact that Misaki could have such a horrible fashion sense on a day to impress really irritated her inside, her sister may as well have worn a potato sack it would look better than the outfit she currently had on. However, Suzuna being Suzuna didn't express her personal distaste and simply pushed Misaki back into her bedroom and proceeded to wipe off the dreadfully unprofessional makeup on her face.

"Leave it all to your imouto*, I'll get you all perfect and primped for your date with Usui-kun in no time."

"Ugh! I might be late! I don't like keeping others waiting, it's against my morals!"

"Don't worry onee-san*, the primping will be worth your while. Besides, even if you are late, Usui-kun will be waiting there until the very end. I thought you'd learnt that already."

Misaki responded with an evident, rosy blush and a stuttering voice.

"O-okay fine! L-let's just hurry ok?"

Suzuna's mouth curved slightly as she left Misaki sitting on the bed and proceeded to pick out the few nice looking clothes out of Misaki's closet. She heard her sister's soft voice behind her as she pushed and picked out clothes.

"T-Thanks Suzuna..."

The imouto's* mouth curved a bit more.

* * *

**His View**

**10:15am 10/12/2*****

****_She's late... Again... I wonder if this is a habit of hers, to be on time for everything else but dates. Am I really interfering with her brain so much that she cannot even concentrate to brush her teeth?_ The perverted blond alien smirked to himself after he had checked his watch for the first time since he had left the apartment. For once, Takumi was not totally happy to be meeting with his near 2 years official girlfriend. Not because he was meeting her of course, but because the sky had turned a depressing grey. Black clouds floated overhead, meaning any outdoor activities for the date were now officially not included. Depressing weather usually meant depressing moods, and that was certainly not the way a boyfriend would like a date to go.

What was even more depressing to him was the fact that he had chosen the day for the date, meaning the seemingly perfect perverted alien view Misaki had seen him in for so long was now at stake. Why? Because perfect perverted aliens do not chose crappy days to have dates on. _I guess I'll just have to take her to dinner in a nice restaurant or take her to a shopping centre. I wonder if Maki would mind if we stopped by his father's diner._

"Usui-kun!"

Takumi stumbled out of his thoughts as the voice behind him caught his attention. He turned around to face a familiar face, the Maid-cafe's owner. The Maid-cafe's childlike owner...

"Ah Satsuki-San. Sorry for just hanging around here for so long, Misa-chan seems to be a bit late and I'm a bit worried about her with this gloomy weather and all."

"I don't mind! You shouldn't worry about Misa-chan too much, she's too tough to be affected by mere weather like this! Besides, you being here is useful, look at all the female customers that came in!"

It was true, when Takumi glanced around the room a noticeable amount of girls were ogling him as he leaned against the employee's room door frame. Including the girls who had brought their boyfriends with them, who were desperately trying to get their lover's attention back. _I can imagine what Misa-chan is going to say when she this, her being jealous is so cute and obvious._

"Aren't you more devious than you look, taking advantage of my presence to boost your income, tut-tut!" Takumi teased.

"Humph, well it's not as if it's costing you anything to be here."

"It's costing me energy."

"Well you can go blame Misa-chan for that, after all she is the reason as to why you're here in the first place isn't she?"

Satsuki grinned as Takumi remained silent.

"You win this round Satsuki-san, but I warn you that it won't be so easy!"

She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a blond head that poked out from behind the curtain.

"Owner are you sure you should be talking to someone who isn't even here as an employee nor customer when there are actual customers to be served?" The girl spat bitterly before disappearing back behind the curtain.

Satsuki let out a lengthy sight as she turned her attention back to Takumi.

"Well this is annoying. 'Black' Honoka has been appearing quite a lot recently. I wonder what has go Honoka in such a bad mood... Anyhow she's right, I really should get back to serving the custo..."

'Ring, ring!' The recognizable sound of the door bell rung and Satsuki found herself not being able to finish her sentence as both she and Takumi stared at the girl who had just entered. She carried a soaked plastic umbrella which was dripping on the welcome mat and wore an adorable cream-colored duffle coat, boots and wore her hair in a beautiful side-braid which hung down over her clothes. The girl's lips were tainted with a glossy shine, her eyes were smoked pink and and her amber eyes stared with an intensity that left the two breathless.

Takumi felt a pat on his back, and turned to see Satsuki with her hand on his shoulder. A ridiculously large grin adorned her face as she said, "Have fun with your date you two!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm super, duper sorry to those really nice people who actually looked at and made an effort to review or favorite my story on its first chapter! The reason I haven't updated in a long, long time was because I was't really motivated and I couldn't really think of much when I was. So... Yeah... I'll try to not let you guys down with updates again :(**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Review PLEASE so that I can improve my writing.**

**Index:**

Imouto = Little sister

Onee-chan = Big Sister


End file.
